Motor boat throttle controls often include a switch actuated trim control to allow the motorist to re-orient the boat motor thereby adjusting the trim of the motor propeller. By raising and lowering the angle at which the propeller rotates in the water, the smoothness of the boat ride can be adjusted. Thus, the motor boat operator can assess wave conditions and take corrective actions to avoid a choppy, bumpy ride by changing the trim angle at which the propeller rotates.
In the prior art, the control for trim has been positioned in close proximity to the throttle control. In one design, for example, the trim switch has an up/down toggle mechanism mounted directly to the throttle so that as the motor speed is adjusted, the trim can also be easily maintained in an appropriate manner.
It has also been a practice in the past to mount a second parallel trim switch system in the rear of the boat in close proximity to the motor. This allows the operator to raise the motor with the boat out of the water by activating this second parallel trim switch.
Both positions for the trim control result in water coming into direct contact with the trim switch. If water is allowed to seep past the interface between switch control and the boat, electrical shorting and circuit degradation can result.